Draco's choice Pansy or Hermione?
by Draco Malfoy
Summary: A possible H/d although it depends on the reviews. It is Draco's choice on who to love Pansy or Hermione


** Draco's Choice......Pansy or Hermione?  
  
** It was Draco's fifth year, and his love interests have deeply changed. He cannot decide which Girl he truly loves.   
  
He is currently going out with Pansy Parkinson, but he has caught sight of Hermione Granger. She has become much prettier than she was last year and is very bright and kind.  
  
He wonders who he truly like or even loves. He thought of this as he kisses Pansy on the cheek and orders 2 butterbeers at the 3 broomsticks.   
  
What would it be like dating Hermione. Than again...........she is a muggle born but a better wizard than himself. What would father say and what would Snape and the Slytherins say? What the hell do they know? Do they know what love is other than a word in the dictionary? No they do not!   
  
Hermione is single after she left Krum when he tried to sleep with her. Potter loves Cho. Ron Loves Hermione but will never admit it. Hermione is not dating anyone...............................  
  
DRACO WE ARE BREAKING UP! Pansy yells  
  
  
  
You show no interest in me what so ever!  
  
He changed her mind right after he frenched her in front of all the 5th years in the 3 broomsticks. Draco also knew he was rated Witch Weekly's #1 sexiest Wizard on the planet in front of Harry Potter and the rest. So every girl wanted him, even Hermione.  
  
A few people clapped when he and Pansy frenched and some girls got upset. He then yelled DRINKS ON ME!!!!!!!! and everyone cheered and clapped.   
  
Harry Potter had to be carried out of the 3 broomsticks after he had drank 18 bottle of Tequila and tried to look up Cho and Hermione's skirts. Hagrid and Madam Maxine started to make out in a dumpster. Ron was trying to flirt with Madam Rosmereta and Draco was happy cuz he had caused it all.   
  
On the Carrige ride back he could hear nothing but hiccups and Profantitys. Than a fist fight broke out with Snape and Flitwick. Snape had said something about Flitwick's mother.  
  
You take tha' back (hiccup)  
no i won't so shutup (hic)  
You(hic) better you fool  
Will not  
  
  
  
As they start fighting everyone starts cheering and jeering. FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT  
Everyone on that trip was carried in stretchers to their dorms they were so drunk.  
  
***  
It was the beginning of October, Draco was still going out with Pansy and wanted by every girl at the school. It was a non Hogsmeade weekend so everyone was chatting and gossiping in the great Hall until someone shout SPIN THE BOTTLE! there was a large number of cheers so the entire fifth and sixth yearers gathered around a bottle.  
  
Draco sat in the top of the circle and groaned. Draco spins first! they shouted and he grabbed the bottle and spinned it. It landed on himself. Oh Damn!   
  
He kissed his hand and spinned it again. It landed on a hot sixth year Girl he playfully kissed her and rejoined the circle on Pansy's annoyance. The girl spinned and it landed on Ron.   
  
After 5 hours of kissing, Frenching, Hickeys and making out between the 100 students Draco only kissing on the cheeck and nothing else, it was Hermione's spin and it landed on Draco.  
  
Draco was not paying attention, he was trying to work out a super love potion for him to sell he did not notice anything. He was suprised when Hermione Frenched him and the game ended and further suprised when he fainted of shock.  
  
He awoke in the hospital wing. Pansy was next to him. Draco you ok? Granger was spinning the last spin, it landed on you, she frenched you and you fainted of shock you have been here for 4 hours!  
  
He said  
****  
  
It was the middle of October and he was walking back to the Slytherins after the classes were over, he ran into Hermione,she had tripped. All her papers and books had fallen and her ink had exploded all over them. She was so upset she began to cry. He couldn't help but feel sorry. He took out some ink away and poured it over the mess and all the wet ink dissppeared but not the dry ink. He also handed her a new bottle of ink. He then turned and headed toward the dungeon, but she cut him off.  
  
Why did you do that? she asked  
  
I wanted to help  
  
I thought you hated me?  
  
I thought you hated me?  
  
I really like you Draco  
  
I like you too Hermione he begins to walks away when she says  
  
I really really like you Draco  
  
  
I love you Draco  
  
Who doesn't  
  
I want you Draco  
  
so do all the girls  
  
He runs into the Dungeon and into the SCR before Hermione knew what happend. He walks to his Dorm, confused and angry.  
***  
It is Halloween and they decide to have the first ever Halloween Dance. But Pansy has to go home and visit a sick uncle. She kisses Draco goodbye and hops on the train.  
  
Draco walks around the lake wondering who to go to the Dance with or if he should even go..............................................  
  
a/n- This will be continued if it has a high approval rating if not I will drop the story. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
